If You'll Have Me
by Padapriest
Summary: When Tony gets a boyfriend, McGee gets jealous.


It was like a normal day's start at the bull-pen. Timothy McGee was already hard at work on some file Gibbs had dumped on his desk before he had arrived to work. Agent Ziva David was just coming in, slinging her backpack off her shoulder as she moved to turn on her computer. The only one that was missing was...Tony. _Of course. Tony would be the one to come in late_, McGee thought, letting out a huff of annoyance - but inside, McGee couldn't wait for Tony any longer.

Ever since Special Agent Tony DiNozzo had announced that he was gay to his fellow friends that worked with him five months ago on a car ride back from a case, McGee had never been more attracted to the other man. Timothy himself was gay - but hadn't enough courage yet to tell that to his friends. He never really planned to come out unless the opportunity presented itself.

And...Tim had had a secret crush on DiNozzo for maybe almost a year now and when Tony said he was gay...Tim had entertained the notion that they one day could be together. But it wasn't that easy. Gibbs' long-standing rule was the least of the problems. The question of why would Perfect-Everything Tony DiNozzo want to be with Poor-Nerd McGee was truly the only was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts about Tony by two men laughing. It was Tony...with a very handsome man trailing behind him. As the two men entered the bull-pen together, McGee could see that they were obviously holding hands. Tim's heart sank.  
"You're late, Tony," Ziva chided with a smirk. "And who is this?" Tony smiled down at Ziva before he and the other man turned toward her in unison.

"This, Zi-vah, is Alec Logan," Tony said smiling. "He's my new beau. This, Alec, is Ziva David." The other man nodded cordially before sticking out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," the man, Alec, said. "I've heard so much about you from Tony." Ziva shook his hand and nodded.

"Oh I don't want to know what he told you about me," Ziva said slyly. Tony chuckled before wheeling around, walking over to McGee's desk. McGee felt anger bubble somewhere deep in his stomach as he watched the pair walk to his desk. McGee took the moment to size Alec up.

In all honesty, he looked exactly like someone that Tony would go for. The man, Alec, had light tanned skin with small bright freckles splayed across his nose and cheeks. His hair was light brown and his eyes a bright green. Tim also noticed that he looked a bit muscular. He was wearing blue jeans and an open elbow-length tan button-up over what looked like a black t-shirt. Truthfully, McGee could see why Tony had fallen for this guy.

"And this, Alec, is Timothy McGee," Tony said, looking to Alec. McGee stood, trying to smile - and failing. Alec smiled at McGee as he offered out his hand. "Ah, the famous McGee!" Alec said. "Tones has told me much about you too!"

_Tones._ The word sent anger through McGee's body. The endearing word bounced all around Tim's mind, not even thinking about what Tony had possibly said about him. McGee slowly reached for the other man's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," McGee said icily. Tony and Alec didn't even notice Tim's tone. They just walked back to Tony's desk, happily.

"Well, I think I have to go," Alec said, taking Tony's hands in his. "Bobby's gonna be wonderin' where I am. I'll be seeing you after work when I pick you up, 'kay, handsome?" McGee watched this play out in front of him. He felt so mad he could walk over there with his gun right now and shoot Alec in the head.

"'Kay, babe," Tony replied. Alec gave the NCIS special agent a quick peck on the cheek before retreating back to the elevator. Tony watched Alec go before looking to McGee and smiling while saying, "He's such a great guy."

It was when McGee felt a sharp pinching sensation in his palm that he realized that he had been clenching his fists the entire time. The agent looked down at his hand only to see the small fingernail imprints in his blood red palm. McGee sighed before looking back to his computer. He really didn't need this right now.

The day progressed slowly with McGee staying back to put some files into the computer while Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all went out to go apprehend a serial killer who was killing off the wives of Navy men. It had been a gruesome and tiring case, but they had just got the phone records and everything that finally given the team who the killer actually had been. Tim was glad to stay behind. It was quiet around him finally - now with no Perfect Tony here to brag on and on about how good Alec can cook.

McGee really didn't need this Tony drama right now. He was already too focused on hiding his love for Tony and too busy trying to make sure no one found out his actual sexuality. Tim had heard about one other man at NCIS who came out and got the shit beat out of him by some bigoted assholes about eight months ago - before Tony had come out to everyone. The word had spread quickly of Tony around the NCIS headquarters quickly...but no one said anything about it past the water-cooler conversations in the halls.

Before McGee knew it, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony were back - and he hadn't really accomplished anything besides staring at his computer screen and thinking about all of the Tony things bouncing through his brain. Timothy sighed as he realized that this was going to be another late night at the office.

"McGee, get those files done?" Gibbs asked from his desk. It took a few seconds before McGee responded, "No, boss. Computer was giving me trouble earlier so I had to - ah - do a reset. I'll be here late to put them in." Gibbs nodded before looking back to the files in his own hands.

"Ah, c'mon, McProbie," Tony groaned. "Not another late night." McGee scowled at Tony. Sometimes he really couldn't stand the other man's relentless teasing.

"I'm sorry I have actual work I need to get done, DiNozzo," McGee spat out without looking up. He could feel a hush fall over the bullpen. Even Gibbs was staring at him.

"Feeling alright, McGee?" Gibbs asked. Tim had already regretted his harsh words. It had been so unlike him, the anger had. But - for some reason - it had felt _right_. McGee was mad. And he had a right to be. The guy of his dreams was going out with some random guy. The feeling was what he was supposed to feel...right?

"Yeah, sorry, Boss. Just a bit tired and frustrated. That's all," Tim said lightly. He was still typing away on the computer quickly before he realized that Gibbs was in front of his desk.

"McGee," Gibbs mumbled. "Go home. Take a rest. The files can wait until tomorrow morning." Tim looked Gibbs dead in the eyes and nodded.

"Alright, Boss," Tim said lightly. "Thanks." Gibbs smiled and patted McGee's shoulder. The rest of the day passed slowly and soon, everyone was beginning to pack up and go home. It just so happened that Tim and Ziva were in the elevator together on their way out. McGee was in the middle of a text when Ziva had pressed the Stop button on the elevator, the lights dimming and the elevator coming to a stand-still.

"Ziva, what the..." McGee said, turning to Ziva. The Mossad agent's eyes were slits and she was looking McGee up and down.

"There is something wrong with you, McGee. I notice it," she said slowly. McGee blushed. _Damn Ziva can sense anything_, McGee thought. He hesitated answering her question.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about," McGee said trying to blow her off and return to his phone. Ziva just snatched the cell out of his hands and held it behind her back, still eyeing McGee with interest.

Ziva finally said, "You do not talk to Tony that way usually." She was obviously referring to his lash-out at the other special agent this afternoon. "You are normally fine when Tony is around. But...today, you seemed...on edge. Like something is bothering you. So...what is it? I might be able to help. Who do I need to kill?" Ziva smirked dangerously.

McGee chuckled at Ziva's offer and waved it off. Suddenly, he became struck with anxiety. There didn't seem like a better opportunity to tell someone about him not being straight...and he could trust Ziva...

"Well...it's just that..." McGee began, looking down at his hands. "I - I don't like Alec. The way he came in this morning and acted cool and...being Tony's boyfriend and...I'm gay alright? And I just - really like stupid Tony. Alright? That's what's wrong. I want Tony and Alec gone and I want Tony to accept me and like me and...I don't know." McGee babbled before his brain finally told him to shut up.

The pair of NCIS agents were silent for an eternity with Ziva still staring him. She pressed the On switch to the elevator and as it started running again, she hugged him. McGee blushed before hugging Ziva back awkwardly.

"McGee, thank you for telling me. I am glad you said something. And McGee? You are a nice and handsome man. If Tony cannot see you for the sweetheart you are, then I shall personally slap him for you," Ziva said. The elevator door opened on the bottom floor and Ziva stepped out with McGee following her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her into a tight hug. Tim almost felt like crying. She was the first person he had told - and she was accepting him.

"Thank you, Ziva," McGee said softly. He let go of her and smiled. "Thank you so much." Ziva nodded and headed off to her car after telling him that she would see him tomorrow. McGee smiled and walked out of the front of the NCIS building with newfound confidence. He had only just taken a few steps out before he saw Tony getting into Alec's car.

Tim's heart sank even lower when he saw the two men together but he shook it off, held his head up a bit higher, and walked to his car, thinking about what Ziva had said. McGee drove home, feeling happier than he had felt in such a long time. He even went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Tim arrived to work early - as usual. As he booted up the computer, Tony walked in, but this time, Alec was not close behind him. McGee grinned, noticing the lack of Alec.

"Hey, Tony," McGee said, grinning mischieviously. "Where's your little shadow?" Tony smiled and looked at Timothy as he sat down. "He's at work, McJokester. He had to get up early and head to the studio to help set up. He is a big community theatre act-or, you know," Tony said, smiling proudly. McGee laughed, feeling the tension between them yesterday melt away. Tony and McGee talked for a while more, Ziva entering the bullpen just as the two were sharing a laugh over Tony's overdramatic reciting of Hamlet. Ziva looked from the two men, smirking at the younger agent. McGee winked to the female agent - which was picked up by Tony.

"Whoa, McProbie," Tony said smoothly. "What's with the wink? Got a secret you're hiding? C'mon! If you can share it with her, you can share it with me. Tell me." McGee flushed a bright pink as Gibbs burst into the bullpen, the usual cup of black coffee in a Styrofoam cup clutched in his hand.

"Dead Marine in Arlington," Gibbs said, walking behind his desk to grab his blazer. "Gear up and let's go." The team grabbed their backpacks before heading to the elevator with Gibbs.

"Probie's with me, Boss," DiNozzo claimed before the doors had shut. Tim looked down to avoid making eye contact. The younger agent could feel a strong heat crawl up his cheeks. He'd be riding with Tony today? _Of all the worst days and places and times_, McGee thought anxiously. He knew Tony would be pestering him about the secret. But he wasn't ready for Tony to know anything yet…especially the part where McGee loves him.

As the agents exited the elevator and made their way to their cars – Ziva riding with Gibbs and McGee with Tony – they figured out where they would be going in Arlington before heading the dead Marine's home.

Tony and Tim sat in silence as they drove down the interstate. Tony had even clicked off the radio as soon as the pair had climbed into the car, indicating at some point they _would_ be talking.

Finally, Tony broke. "Alright," he said. "Now...about this secret, Tim..." McGee groaned from the passenger seat, but suddenly McGee thought something wasn't right. Tony had called him _Tim_. Not Probie. Not McGee. _He had called him by his real name_. A thing which Tony had never done…

"Did you call me Tim?" McGee asked, looking to Tony. It took a second for Tony to process what he had said. When Tony did make the connection in his whirring mind, Tim could see a blush creep up on the older agent's face. "Don't change the damn subject, Probie." _Ah, there it was_, McGee thought. "Spill. I wanna know. Why can't you tell me?"

McGee sat there, wondering how he should answer the question. He didn't want to tell Tony everything now. Not here. Not now. He thought for a while before simply saying to Tony, "It's not your place to know at the moment. I'll tell you when I'm ready. And it's all between me and Ziva." McGee smirked, knowing that he was causing the man he loved to be literally driven insane. "You're such a fucking tease," Tony growled. "And wipe that smirk off your face, McTease. We're almost there."

Tim smiled as Tony drove, his hands gripped tighter on the wheel, Tony's mind obviously trying to come up with a good guess for what the younger agent was keeping from him. They arrived at the crime scene right after Gibbs and Ziva, pulling up on the street next to the mailbox. McGee and Tony walked inside to find blood all over the couch and a dead Marine with his shirt ripped open. About five minutes of taking photos of the crime scene and investigating the house for any evidence, Ducky and his assitant, Jimmy, arrived to look at the body.

As Ducky scanned over the body and looking at the obvious stab wounds to the abdomen, Gibbs' team reconvened. "Alright...we have a dead Marine with multiple stab wounds." Tony, McGee, and Ziva nodded. "Got it, boss," they said in unison.

The rest of the day dragged on for what seemed like forever. After interrogating suspects, trying to hack computers, pull fingerprints, and get alibis, the team was exhausted. The three NCIS agents were still at the office - and it was past eight.

"Look," Ziva said throwing her hands up. "I am going home. This can all wait until the morning." And with that, the former Mossad agent got up, grabbed her bag, and left down the elevator. Tony looked to Tim.

"Well," Tony said, smirking. "Someone's a Miss Grumpy Mossad." McGee laughed to himself as he shut off his computer.

"Yeah...well, I think I'm gonna take that as an opportunity to slip out," McGee said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Tony quickly stood up as McGee passed his desk.

"Probie!" Tony said quickly. "I was wondering if you wanted to - ah - go get something to eat tonight. Alec has tech rehearsal tonight and I...I need to go get some dinner and I don't want to eat it at home alone...again."

Tim flushed a dark red before slowly nodding. "Y-Yeah...s-sure, Tony...I'll - um - meet you at the bar down the street in ten, alright?" McGee said, smiling. The younger agent rushed to the elevator and pressed the parking garage button, his heart pounding with excitement and anxiety. McGee hopped into his car and drove as quickly as possible to the bar down the street from HQ.

Just as McGee had ordered a small mug of beer and a basket of fries, Tony walked in. McGee tried to calm down the raging storm of mixing emotions in his body as the older agent walked over to the bar and sat down next to Tim.  
"Ah...your finest scotch," Tony said to the barman charmingly. The barman nodded and turned around to start filling Tony and Tim's orders. The two NCIS agents sat in silence before Tim decided to take the initiative and start a conversation.

"So...how's Alec?" McGee asked carefully. Tony took a sip of his scotch and smiled. "He's great, McGee. He's smart, he's funny, he's talented…I'm tellin' ya. That kid'll be goin' places one day." McGee nodded briefly and took a sip of his beer before starting to munch on a few fries.

"Yeah I mean…I think Alec is the one, you know?" Tony began not taking his eyes off of his hands and grinning happily. "Like…he's the one I wanna be with. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, you know? Like I've had to deal with shit in the past and…" Tony kept going on and on about Alec being the one for him while McGee's heart sank lower and lower into the dark pit of his stomach.

As Tony went on about something funny that Alec had done at the theatre the other day, Tim half-heartedly tried to eat a few fries. He was no longer hungry. Tony didn't notice - again. Finally, after close to ten minutes of Tony drinking and telling stories of the amazing Alec, McGee had had enough.

"Tony. I'm going home," McGee said, pushing away from the bar. He faced Tony, staring right into his eyes. "If all you're gonna do is talk about fucking Alec…then I'm leaving. Goodnight. Drive safely." And with that, Tim was out the bar and speed-walking to his car.

To think…that this night was going to be the chance to tell Tony. To tell him what he means to the younger agent. But no. It was ruined by the mention of stupid fucking Alec. Tim drove all the way home to his apartment, tears stinging his eyes. As soon as he got through the door, he threw his blazer onto the coatrack and marched angrily to his bedroom. McGee changed quickly into a V-neck under a sweatshirt and sleek black pajama pants before going into his living room.

_Maybe writing will make me feel better,_ Tim thought, trying to attempt a smile as he sat down at his desk with his beloved typewriter on it. He glanced over a few paragraphs trying to remember where he was in his new novel's story before poising his hands over the typewriter's keys. But…he sat there and just stared at the page that had been fed into the machine, suddenly unable to write. He just couldn't think of something for his character, Agent McGregor, to do next. Frustrated, McGee slammed his fist onto the desk, making the typewriter jump slightly.

Tim fisted his hands in his hair and just started to let the tears fall. He was just so angry, so depressed…Tony would never want him…_I'm so fucking stupid to think that a guy like Tony would want me_, McGee thought. Just as Tim was about to go crawl up into bed and cry himself to sleep for the third time this month, a knock came to his door.

_It had better not be the neighbors asking me to keep it down again_, Tim thought angrily, dragging himself out of the chair and walking to the door. As the young NCIS agent opened the door, he was surprised to find none other than stupid Anthony DiNozzo himself standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" McGee asked flatly. Tony stood there, staring McGee in the eyes and not saying a word. Tony took a step forward, clearly indicating he wanted to come in. The younger agent wiped his nose with his sleeve and let Tony in, who closed the door behind him. "What do you want, Tony?" McGee asked again.

"I – I wanted to see what was wrong. You stormed out of there before I even had a chance to speak, Tim," Tony said. There it was again. _Tim._ Tony had called him by his first name. McGee rolled his eyes and started to push Tony towards the door. "Nothing's wrong," McGee said, shoving Tony slightly. "I'm just – stressed with work. That's all. Alright? Now go. I want to go to sleep." But Tony stayed rooted to the spot.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on with you," Tony said, now getting annoyed. "First you snap at me, which I've never seen you do before. Then you just get up and leave when we were talking? This isn't like you, McGee." Now even Tim was getting frustrated.

"No, YOU were talking to yourself about that asshole Alec," McGee corrected. "WE weren't talking. YOU were." Tony unclenched his fists but still stood like he was going to attack at any second. The two men stood in silence for a moment before Tony spoke up. "Alright, I admit I was talking – but…what about Alec?"

McGee felt like screaming, the anger clawing at his insides. "Forget it," he said bitterly. He turned away to walk off, but Tony was faster, grabbing McGee's wrist with one swoop and pulling the younger agent back toward him. "I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong," Tony threatened angrily. That was the last straw for McGee. He ripped away from Tony's grip on his hand, smashing his lips against the older agent's while his hands flew to cup Tony's cheeks.

The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity for McGee. It was sweet and rough all at the same time. Tim was the one to pull away, his hands falling limply to his sides, his cheeks taking on a full-face blush. Tony was also blushing.

"McGee…" Tony whispered hoarsely. Tim fell to the floor. "Tony…I've loved you for over a year. I've been gay for longer, but that's not the point. The point is…is that I've loved you for so long and when you came out, I…I thought I had a chance. But I was too scared to tell anyone. So I bottled it up. Then…Alec came along and I despised him because he had you. And I didn't. Because I was too much of a geek and coward and everything and…" Tim's monologue was cut short by the older agent racing down to his level and kissing McGee square on the lips. The two men tipped over, Tony now on top of Tim, Tony's hands clenching his fists into McGee's sweatshirt.

When Tony pulled away, McGee was blushing harder. "Tony…what…" Tim began but Tony held a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Tim…I've loved you too for the longest time. I just…I didn't know if I could handle a relationship with you. You're so different from all the girls and guys I've met…you're so unique and I love that about you. I…I hate to be a dick but I only dated Alec to make you jealous, which I realized had been a mistake all along. I – I tried to break it off, but I couldn't. Tim, I love you. And I want you. If you'll have me." Tim was now sobbing, his face in his hands and his tears were softly hitting the kitchen floor.

"Ssh…Tim," DiNozzo crooned. "There's no need to cry." McGee sniffed and smiled up at the older agent. They both got to their feet and walked hand in hand over to the couch.

"Can we talk this out?" McGee asked. DiNozzo had barely just nodded before McGee was blurting out, "Why do you want me? Why do you love me? Why would you ever want to be with me? I mean, I'm a virgin and everything but you've had sex like so many times and why would you want to be with nerdy ol'…" McGee would have kept going on and on, but Tony silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"McGee…I love you. You're beautiful. You're smart, funny, witty, and fun to be around…You're beautiful just the way you are. Does anything else really matter?" Tony asked smiling, rubbing his thumb over the young agent's cheek. Tim blushed and smiled.

"Guess not," McGee muttered before smiling slightly. Just as soon as he smiled, McGee yawned without warning. "Well, looks like someone's tired from today's events," Tony joked. McGee flushed a dark red.

"Let's get you to bed, Probie," Tony whispered. McGee and Tony stood up, walking back to Tim's bedroom. Tony slipped off his blazer, tie, slacks, and button-up shirt, revealing a pain white shirt and his red boxer shorts. He climbed into McGee's bed, just staring at the other man.

"Well? You gonna get in or do I have to force you?" Tony asked, playfully. McGee flushed a light pink, his cheeks and ears blazing hot. He couldn't believe this was happening. Tony DiNozzo. In his bed. Was he really expecting them to sleep together in the same bed already?

Tim shook his head, stripping off his sweatshirt while turning off the lights. Then he climbed into his bed with Tony. They lay on opposite sides of Tim's king-size mattress, covered in his navy blue sheets. DiNozzo was curled up on his side, facing McGee with a smirk on his face. "'Night, my probie," Tony whispered. McGee smiled at Tony before rolling over. The last sounds Tim heard that night was Tony's shallow breathing, like a soft whisper that let him know he wasn't alone.

The next morning, Tim and Tony arrived at work at the same time, Tony having driven both McGee and himself in his own car. Ziva watched the two men with interest as they went to their appropriate desks, smiling at each other from time to time. Finally, Ziva couldn't take it anymore.

"What is going on between you two? Are you now suddenly quite cordial to each other?" Ziva asked, smirking. Tony blushed slightly and nodded. "You could say that one super awesome Special Agent has fallen for his very own Probie," Tony said slyly. McGee just blushed also and nodded.

Ziva grinned widely, striding over to Tony's desk and hugging him around the shoulders. "Good for you, Tony," she said. "I am very happy for you two. You are now finally together. But…what about Alec?"

Tony chuckled. "I sent him a text last night before going over to Tim's saying that we were over. He said that he understood and said that we could still be good friends. But I highly doubt that he meant the part about us being friends. DiNozzo rule numero uno: Never become friends with your ex in certain situations."

Ziva nodded and walked over to Tim's desk, kissing his cheek. "I'm very happy for you, McGee. I'm so proud of you." Tim blushed and quickly thanked Ziva. After Ziva had sat back down, Tony smiled. "Hey, Timmy love," the older agent asked, looking to Tim. "Wanna go out tonight? Dinner. My treat." McGee smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that, Tony," Tim said, sighing happily. "I'd like that a lot." Just then, Gibbs strode into the bullpen, staring at the two men. Both agents jumped to their feet, stammering out "Boss!" at the same time. While Tony tried to explain carefully that they were going out as friends, Gibbs beckoned the two agents to him.

Tim and Tony followed Gibbs back to Interrogation where they all stepped into a room together. Gibbs muttered for them to sit as the two men scrambled to sit down in the chairs. "Now look, Boss," Tony began quickly. "I can explain. It's just a friend thing...you know...and we're not dating or anything...we're not together...I mean..." Tony was about to keep going on but Gibbs stopped him by holding up a hand. The two men fell silent. Gibbs watched his hands for a moment before looking up to stare down the two agents.

"Are you happy?" Gibbs asked simply.

The two agents were confused by the simple question. Tim looked to Tony and Tony looked to Tim. Then, at the same time, both men looked back to their boss. They were both intrigued that Gibbs had asked them that. He said to never date your co-workers...but he wasn't chewing the two men out. At least...not yet.

"Y-Yes...we are, Boss. We talked last night and...this is our choice. We really do like each other and care for each other...no matter what you've seen in the past. But we are happy, Boss. We really are," McGee said quietly.

And with that, Gibbs stood up and walked out of Interrogation, murmuring, "It's about damn time, you two." Both agents were floored. They raced after Gibbs to catch up with him, now the three of them in a straight line walking down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked carefully. Gibbs stopped in fron of them and turned around to look the two agents in the eyes.

"You two...need each other. I can tell. Trust me. I will only permit this because everyone needs somebody sometimes. But...I will not permit a lot of PDA, got it?" Gibbs said, staring into Tony and Tim's eyes.

The two agents nodded and said in unison, "Yes, boss." Gibbs nodded before turning around and walking off. Tim looked to Tony again and smiled. The younger agent took this as an opportunity to kiss Tony's cheek delicately. Tony smiled as he felt the other man's lips on his cheek, his cheeks going warm.

"So…" Tony muttered. "I guess we should go let Abby know about us before Gibbs or Ziva gets to her…Because who knows her wrath if we don't tell her ourselves. Tim nodded and began walking to the elevator to go down to the Forensics lab.

Tim and Tony clasped hands as soon as they got into the elevator. As the elevator lurched to life and made its descent, Tony chuckled. "Well…looks like I get to show you off to all my friends now, Timmy," the special agent said happily. McGee laughed. As the elevator doors slid open, the normal loud electronic music could be heard coming from Abby's lab. As the two men walked in together hand in hand, they noticed Abby was busy typing into her computer.

Upon hearing footsteps getting closer, the usually chipper Forensic scientist whipped around to face who was coming to see her. "Tony! McGee! Nice to see you down here…" Abby said. It took her a few seconds to realize why the two agents were grinning at her. Her gaze shifted slowly down to the two men's clasped hands and she let out a high-pitch scream.

"You two are…!" Abby screamed, jumping up and down excitedly. Tony let out a barking laugh and nodded. "Yes we are, Abs," Tony said, still grinning. Abby screamed again and proceeded to launch herself at McGee in a crushing hug.

"I knew it! I knew it! You liked Tony! I knew it! Oh, McGee, I'm so happy for you! I'm, like, ecstatic! Maybe even beyond ecstatic!" Abby said, hugging McGee with full force. McGee chuckled lightly before letting go of Tony's hand and hugging Abby back. "Thank you, Abby," Tim said. "I'm glad you're happy." McGee chuckled again as Tony put on a fake pouty face.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Tony said, still looking very pouty. Abby let go of McGee for two seconds before she flung herself at Tony. "I'm happy for you too, Anthony DiNozzo," Abby said cheerily. She let go of Tony and then brandished a finger at his chest.

"Now look here, if you dare hurt him or cheat on him or break dear little McGee's heart, I will hunt you down and I know at least three hundred ways to kill you and make it look like there's no evidence," Abby said, menacingly. Tony held his hands up in mock surrender, saying, "Alright, Abs. I swear I won't. I have no plans on ever doing anything to hurt McGee," Tony said. Abby nodded with a smile and said, "Good! Now shoo! I think Ducky and maybe Jimmy should know about you. They hate being left out." The two agents nodded, said goodbye to Abby, and headed back to the elevator to go down one more floor to see the coroner and his lab assistant.

As the doors closed in front of the two again, Tony grabbed Tim by the lapels and kissed him good and hard. The two kissed for a brief moment before Tony pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. "I promise…I will never hurt you. I promise. And if I ever do, let me know. Please. I don't want to lose you like I've lost everyone else," Tony whispered, looking dead into the younger agent's eyes. McGee swallowed and nodded, feeling his heart surge. As the doors slid open, the two took hands again and walked down into the autopsy room, seeing Ducky and Palmer talking across an empty autopsy slab.

"Ah! DiNozzo! Good morning!" Ducky said, waving at the two men. Jimmy turned his head to smile at the two. Tony and Tim said their greetings to the two, waiting for someone to notice their hands. "What are you two down here for?"

Tony gave a quick glance down to their hands, hoping Ducky would pick up on it, which he did. The doctor looked from Tony to McGee, smiling. "Congratulations, you two! Young _amour_ is in the air today, Mister Palmer!" Ducky said, walking over to pat the two men on the back. Tony said thank-you while Jimmy looked confused

"Doctor Mallard…What do you mean? They're…" Jimmy began, but suddenly he picked up on it. He began to stare at the hands of the two men. "Oh…well – ah – Congrats? I didn't know that McGee…and Tony…um – sorry, guys. I – ah – am a _bit_ slow…Well…Congrats then!" Jimmy said, looking from his feet to the two quickly. Tony smiled and patted Palmer on the back. "Aw…it's alright, Jimmy. Everyone has those days," Tony laughed. Palmer looked up and met Tony's eyes, the corner of his mouth upturned in a small smile.

"Well…I thought we should just stop by and deliver the news," Tony said. McGee told Ducky goodbye and the two were out of the room, back in the elevator.

"Looks like everyone is happy for us, Tony," Tim said happily. Tony nodded and smiled to the elevator door. "Yeah…yeah, they are, Timmy. And no one's happier than I think I am," Tony said, turning to look at his boyfriend. McGee blushed and planted another kiss on Tony's cheek.

"Love you," McGee whispered into Tony's ear. The older agent smiled as the elevator doors slid open. "Love ya too, Probie," Tony said. The two men walked hand in hand back to the bull-pen, both feeling very happy.


End file.
